


I Miss Her Too

by song_of_scrios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Naming Mama Stilinski Marie, Sheriff's first name is Henry, Stiles's first name is Genim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_scrios/pseuds/song_of_scrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks at him he sees so much of her and it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Her Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jebiwonkenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebiwonkenobi/gifts).



> based on jebiwonkenobi's tags  
> http://jebiwonkenobi.tumblr.com/post/26589408300/
> 
> I was zooming round looking for little prompts and this, while not exactly a prompt just made me want to write.  
> I made "Genim" Stiles round 10 or so since that's how I pictured him.
> 
> I did put it in Teen for safety cause of the drinking.
> 
> A short little piece, I hope it does the tags and pic-set justice.
> 
> Just realized that this is my first Teen Wolf fic.
> 
> Un-betaed as usual. All mistakes my own.
> 
> I own nothing. Can someone own words? I actually don't know what I own from this....

He leaned over the table, the empty bottle in his hands felt like a heavy brick. He wanted to get up and get that bottle of Jack that was under the sink behind the bleach but his legs wouldn't move. When he put Genim to bed he had looked up at him with those big brown eyes that were exact replicas of Marie's. The thoughts of her came flooding back. His face must have changed because then he's telling him that it looks like he just pulled up to the cheese factory after an explosion.

It was something that _she_ would have said.

The tears rolled down his cheeks as he buried his face in his arms and moved the bottle further away from him. There was a soft tugging on his shirt and he looked to see Genim staring up at him still dressed in his Captain America pj's.

"Don't look at me like that," he slurred. The tears kept flowing; his vision began to blur.

Small hands just urged him up and led him to the stairs. They guided him down the hall and into his room and helped him pull his shoes off. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and helped him out of it. Then he stretched his arms around him and hugged him.

"I miss her too."

Henry looked down at his son and saw his wife looking back up at him with her rosy cheeks and big brown eyes, but he also saw his son with his nose, forehead, chin, and the little boy who had been supporting him when it should have been the other way around. He smiled and kissed his head and ushered him off to bed, telling him he loved him.

He made sure that Genim could count on him after that, that he would be there for his son. Now when he looks at him he doesn't see the haunting reminder that she was gone and never coming back. Instead he saw the kindness, generosity, caring nature, strength, and all those good things about her that live on in him.

And he can't help but smile.


End file.
